callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shangri-La/Radios
The radios only appear after certain steps of the Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg are completed. Radio 1 Radio 1 is located near the MPL. Brock: "The heat and humidity is just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river. Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculars! There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly a gateway to Argatha, my work will finally be validated!" Gary: "Uhh, Brock, I don't think this place is abandoned." Brock: "Don't be silly. This place has to be thousands of years old" *Static* Brock: "I have found some unfinished carvings around the structures I can't make out. They do not look like...wait...what is this?" *Sounds of objects being moved are heard, followed by the sound heard when teleporting* Gary: "What the hell is that? Why is the sky dark?" *Zombies can be heard* Brock:'' "It's an eclipse! We must've-"'' Gary: "Run!" *The two are heard running* Gary: "What are those things?" Brock: "Zombies. We'll have to find another way." Gary: "Zombies? What're you talking about?" Brock: "The writings must've been right. No! Don't touch that! Damn, take a look around and try to find a way out" Gary: "I got nothin'." Brock: "We will have to conserve our supplies. Take your shoes off and hand me your socks." *Static* *Zombies are once again heard* Brock: "I have been trapped in the temple structure for days. Gary is dead. I don't see a way out of here. I can still hear the zombies outside. I fear this is my last recording, as the battery's about to die. And I will soon follow. One thing I can be certain of, is that blu-" *End of transmission* GRp7_653jjk Radio 2 This radio appears on the cliffside trail hidden by the waterfall after step 5 is completed. Brock: "That did it! His leg is free and the way is clear! Let's get moving. *Static* We're moving through a small network of tunnels. This appears to be some sort of aqaduct system. Unless this was carved out of the much later *Static*" Rocks can be heard tumbling Gary: "Holy crap!" 7p6TNKc5EIg Radio 3 This radio appears after step 7 is completed. It is under the waterfall in the water-filled area. Gary: "Let's get out of here before spikes shoot out of the walls and the floors open up to a pit of lava!" Brock: "This place is massive! The architecture is not what I expected to see. It's more of an interpretation-" Gary: "What the hell's wrong with you? If this place doesn't kill us the freaking undead will. We are stuck inside some kind of trap-filled temple of death surrounded by a horde of undead and you are talking about the rugs not matching the curtains. If you don't-" *STATIC* Brock:"Well, this is unfortunate." Gary:"I rest my case." *STATIC* Brock:"The walls are too slippery to climb. I can see a tube about halfway up the side of the well, but we can't reach it." Gary:"Huh? What is that? I think something just swam past my leg." Brock:"Where?" Gary:"I dunno!" Drowning and then static is heard. sN_iS_cLL6s Radio 4 This radio appears after step 8 is completed. It is found on a crate next to the Mine Cart. Brock:"Yes, we can reach the top!" *STATIC* Gary:"I can see the outside." Brock:"Thank heavens, we're finally out of the wretched catacombs." Gary:"There's still nobody left!" Brock:"Yes, it's very strange. I've been thinking about those unfinished carvings we saw before the eclipse occurred and can't help but think they hold some kind of key clues. We should investigate the stepped pyramid for some clues." Gary:"I think we should get out of here while we still have a chance!" Brock:"But we're so close to proving the existence of Argatha!" axSDertoBCM Radio 5 This radio appears after step 9 is completed. It is also found on a crate next to the Mine Cart. Gary:"I see the outside!" Brock:"Thank heavens we're finally out of the wretched catacombs." Gary:"There's still nobody left." Brock:"Yes, it's very strange. Those carvings are gone before we saw the eclipse. Give me a minute." Zombie scream is heard. Gary:"Aw jeez, man. Do we really have to do this now?" Brock:"Yes! They do match the pictures on that tattoo! It's a code: 16, 1, 3, 4. It's nothing much. Perhaps we have to-" 8nSf8S12vaE Radio 6 This radio is found sitting at the base of the pyramid the Pack-a-Punch Machine is on top of. It appears after step 10 is completed. Brock:"We've made it inside the top of the temple. I can see an antichamber through a crack in the wall but there is no way to get inside, it's completely infused." Gary:"If we had a stick of dynamite I could get us in there." Brock:"Well unless you brought some I think we're not getting any further." Gary:"I had some in my bag but dropped it when we were attacked by that horde of zombies. By the look of it out there, we're not gonna be able to stroll around looking for it." Brock:"So close to the awnser" Gary:"We need to get the hell out of here before it's too late." MdfHFGQZMJc